


【锤基】A man of deep love

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 遇见时是惊慌，那么分别时只有疯狂才能刻在心里，只有疯狂才是无可取代。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	【锤基】A man of deep love

所有人都在哭泣，哭君王的薨殁，哭父亲的离世。

洛基象征性挤出两颗眼泪，他毫无伤心可言，自从嫁过来，他只有在婚礼仪式上远远看过一眼奥丁。

奥丁，阿斯加德的国王，年纪能当他爷爷的，名义上的丈夫。

"我无法按照风俗迎娶你成为我的王后，我有我心爱的omega。"葬礼结束后，新王巴德尔将洛基带到偏殿，他需要和前任王后说清楚点事情。

根据阿斯加德传统的皇室风俗，上任王死后，新王将继承他的一切，包括他的妻子。

"我会给你作为前任王后的尊重，保证你现在的生活质量。"巴德尔看着眼前比自己矮上一头的小omega，心生同情，"很抱歉我无法让你离开阿斯加德，即使是这种情况。"

"我知道，我必须留在阿斯加德，无论是什么身份。"洛基行了个礼，抬头对上巴德尔的目光，"我头有些痛，就先回去了。"

索尔正准备去找巴德尔和他商量一些事情，还没到呢，迎面走来一个人，也没对他行礼，怪嚣张的。

"是我太久没回来，所以被遗忘了么?刚刚那是谁的家眷?"

"是从约顿海姆嫁过来的和亲王子，上个月才举行的婚礼仪式。"

索尔回头，在那人拐弯前看了一眼他的背影。

奥丁死了，巴德尔不给他名分。他一个过来和亲的omega，现在地位极其尴尬。

洛基窝在床上想着。

在约顿，他本就不受宠才被送来和亲，嫁过来不到一个月老国王就死了，回去又不能回去，留下来也是自己一个人。

他总是一个人，没有朋友，没有伙伴。

"对了，那个来和亲的约顿人你打算怎么处置?"谈完正事后，索尔忽然想起走廊上擦肩而过的男孩。

“养着呗，他怪可怜的。才16岁，刚成年不久就被当成和平工具。”巴德尔捏了捏眉头，洛基的存在确实算个问题。

"我的建议是，废除这项传统。"索尔拍了拍巴德尔的肩膀，"这规定比野人还落后。"

”再过两年吧，我才刚继位，太快改变习俗不合适，会引起那群老公爵的抗议。他们可比战场上的敌人还要难对付。“

"确实。"索尔想了想那些站着说话不腰疼的老头们，的确比敌人还要难对付。

约顿海姆昼短夜长，常年下雪，气温极低，野兽众多，根本没有什么好看的景色。

阿斯加德温暖繁荣，四季分明，适合居住，放眼望去每处风景都如同油画般美丽。

洛基喜欢阿斯加德的太阳。阳光是暖洋洋的，是炙热的。在约顿海姆，一年到头见到太阳的次数屈指可数。

他喜欢从窗口看就能看到的那个花园。那些鲜花他只在书籍的插画上看过，从未见过真的。

他喜欢阿斯加德的食物，那些精致又好吃的点心在约顿海姆也是没有的，他喜欢阿斯加德的藏书阁，那里的书多到他可以看一辈子。

若是以其他身份留在阿斯加德，定会比这苦中作乐要幸福得多。

弗丽嘉是奥丁第二任妻子，生下索尔后不久染病去世了。

来自华纳海姆的王后喜欢花草与清净，她逝世后，奥丁命人打理好她的花园。如今已二十六年，这花园同她离开前一般无二。

索尔最爱的，是自己一个人在弗丽嘉的花园喝酒。

没有恼人的战事，吵闹的士兵，复杂的将领，只有淡淡的花香和辛辣的烈酒。

只有在这才能享受片刻安宁......那边窸窸窣窣的是什么?好漂亮的眼睛，有谁养了鹿吗?不对，鹿哪有那么高?咦，怎么跑了?

洛基手忙脚乱的往回走，真是倒霉，怎么这个时候还有人在外面晃悠?安安静静睡觉不好吗!!!

“啊!!”一步三回头担心那人追上来的洛基被眼前不知道什么时候出现的东西吓了一跳，连忙往后退了几步，结果因太慌张左脚拌右脚。

他闭上了眼睛准备和草地来个亲密接触，眼前的东西却拉着他的手扶住了他的腰。

“你胆子怎么这么小？”索尔把人扶好，有些无奈，他有那么吓人吗。

“你不声不响出现吓唬人，我没怪你，你倒说我胆子小？”洛基往后退了几步到达安全距离，仰起头语气甚差的顶了回去。

他的兜帽已经落下，比巴掌大不了多少的脸还没完全长开，此时正假装很生气地看着索尔。

“你鬼鬼祟祟的见到人就跑，你是小偷吗?”索尔被他的反应逗笑，忍不住就想戏弄戏弄这位有过一面之缘的前任王后。听闻他不喜出门，照他看啊，不是不喜欢出门，是不喜欢被别人知道他出门。

“你这人真奇怪，谁偷东西会来花园。”洛基重新把兜帽戴上，临走前又看了索尔一眼。

"嘿，boy。"索尔喊住了三步当两步走的洛基，不过他没有停下。

"无聊的话可以来这里找我，我带你去玩啊。"

呸，臭流氓，不要脸!!当他是那种见到alpha就腿软发骚的omega吗?

洛基一边往回走一边在心里骂到。

回到宫殿，洛基立马脱下衣服去泡热水澡。诺大的宫殿里只有他一人，奥丁离世后，他遣散了所有侍女和侍卫。

每天除了给各宫送食物，换洗衣服，负责打扫的侍女会来这里外，没有其他人靠近过。

他习惯在晚上没人的时候离开房间，披上黑色的斗篷，躲过巡逻的侍卫，到处逛。然而，他没想到有人大半夜的还会在花园。

索尔也没料到洛基真的会来找他，他昨天只是贪图有趣逗逗他罢了，没想到这小omega胆子还挺大。

"会喝酒吗?"索尔敲了敲酒壶，"喝过阿斯加德的酒吗?"

“你知道我是谁?”洛基坐在索尔的对面，拿过那壶酒，小抿一口。"不如约顿的好喝。"

"葬礼那天我见过你，在巴德尔偏殿的走廊。"

洛基是记不得索尔的，他并没有很喜欢阿萨人。

"那你是谁?"

"索尔，奥丁的三儿子。"索尔拿起酒壶喝了两大口，喝完又把酒壶递给洛基。

"洛基，两个月前是你名义上的母后。"

"哈哈哈哈哈，这是冷笑话吗?"索尔不顾形象的大笑着，洛基比他想象中更加有趣，简直就是宝藏。

不细细挖下去，你不会知道里面还有多少惊喜。

洛基憋着笑，这的确是句玩笑话，“不是要带我去玩吗?在这里喝酒就是你说的玩?”

"我们还有大把时光，不能第一天就把所有事情都做完。"索尔起身伸了个懒腰，"戴好帽子，跟我走。"

洛基没有一丝犹豫，起身就跟在索尔后面。

一路上遇见了不少巡逻的侍卫，洛基把兜帽拉到最低，起码遮住了他半张脸，只能勉勉强强看到索尔的脚后跟。

"你可以拉着我。"索尔回头瞄了一眼大半张脸都在兜帽下的洛基，真担心他一不小心就来了个平地摔。

"这样合适吗?"阿斯加德怎么比约顿海姆还要开放......前任王后居然可以和亲王产生亲密举动。

"有什么不合适的。"

然后他感觉他的左手，被什么暖暖软软的东西牵住了。

他的意思是拉衣服，这约顿人的脑回路真是清奇，怪不得还问他合不合适。

不过牵手的感觉还不错。

洛基在索尔的左侧，在又经过三次楼梯，四次巡逻后，终于到了目的地。

"我们打个du，你要是赢了，我就带你去金宫外的地方，而且不会有任何人知道。"

"怎么du?“

"喝酒，灌醉我你就赢了。"

"可以。"

索尔推开了面前的大门，这里是金宫最大的酒窖，来自各地的美酒都收藏在这里。

奥丁活着的时候不给他进，现在他终于能对这些好酒下手了。

所有的酒，都按年份，原产国分类清楚，洛基感觉他又打开了一扇新大门。

“不会有人来这里吧？”

“不会。”索尔随手拿起一瓶酒，示意洛基，“比赛开始。”

起初，索尔只打算点到为止，差不多就认输算了。

后来，洛基看他喝完一瓶又一瓶，好像和他杠上了，他喝什么洛基就跟着喝什么。

“不行，这样干喝不一会就醉了，我要去拿点吃的。”索尔拍了拍洛基的肩膀让他停下，洛基放下酒瓶，站起身，“我和你一起去。”

那句话怎么说来着？喝酒壮胆。

骨骼还未完全定型的Omega，手软软的，小小的，比他的手还短上一截。

索尔想都没想过有一天会蹑手蹑脚跑到厨房偷吃，更别说还牵着个Omega。

洛基的酒量比预想中要好，根本不存在点到为止，他甚至没把握能喝醉洛基。

“没想到你人挺好的。”洛基一手支撑下巴，一手拿着酒，“今晚之前，你在我的印象中是流氓，今晚后，是酒鬼。”

“我不是酒鬼，你才是。”索尔打了个酒隔，之后打嗝打得停不下来。

“你好搞笑哦哈哈哈哈哈哈……嗝……我也好搞笑哈哈哈哈哈嗝……”

“我们都好搞笑。”

喝多了的两人各自拿着酒瓶哈哈大笑，扑通一声，索尔倒在了桌上。

“你怎么了？”洛基摇摇晃晃起了身，站都站不稳的他扑通一声，倒在了地上。

醒来后头部的剧痛跟被人拿着锤子锤过一样，像是要裂开。

索尔咳嗽几声，好久没有醉过了，他都快忘记醉酒是什么感觉。

那个躺在地上的是洛基吗？他周围那些是什么？

撑起身子坐起来，呆愣了片刻后，索尔走向洛基。

那遍地的，都是匕首，小刀，还有个小瓶子。防备心还挺重。

“洛基，醒醒。”Alpha轻轻推了推在地上熟睡的Omega，少年除了反手给他一巴掌外，无其他反应。

淡淡的芍药香弥漫在空气之中，稍微用脑子想都知道那是Omega的信息素。

“下次再也不敢和你喝酒了。”索尔扯过斗篷把洛基包的严严实实抱起，Omega可能发qing了，得赶紧送回去。

避开侍卫和侍女到达洛基的宫殿后，索尔给洛基喂了一管抑制剂，装作无事发生的样子。

洛基醒来后的感觉和索尔是一模一样的，有生以来第一次喝这么多酒，他才知道喝醉原来那么难受。

以后再也不能和索尔喝酒了。

迷迷糊糊地坐起来打了几个哈欠，宿醉过后嘴巴里都是苦的，他要去吃点甜的，随便什么只要是甜的就行。

从衣柜随手拿出一条外袍换上，抹了把脸，走了出去。午餐凉了，下午茶时间还久着，思考了一会吃午餐还是下午茶后，他决定随便喝点水吃盘点心凑合凑合算了。

填饱肚子，洗了澡，洛基揉按着太阳穴回卧室补眠。

刚躺在床上调整完姿势盖好被子，不知从哪飞来一只乌鸦使劲拍打着他的窗口，嘴上还叼着什么。

是索尔的乌鸦?

洛基起床打开了窗，乌鸦没有飞进来，把纸条扔在他面前就飞走了。

‘休息几天，过段时间我来找你。’

"别耍赖就好。"洛基看了一眼乌鸦飞走的方向，转头就烧了这张纸条。

他不能保证这张纸条不会被其他人知道，以现在的身份，还是谨慎些好。

索尔掰着手指头数着日子，到第七天时估摸着omega的热潮期应该过了，收拾妥当从阳台闯入洛基的宫殿。

轻手轻脚推开卧室的门，床帐里有团鼓起来的东西，想来就是洛基吧。

睡姿真差。

当他踏入卧室，不知从哪来的黑影架了把冷冰冰的东西在他脖子上，条件反射地掐住那人的脖子......

"是你?"/“是你？"目光对视后，凭着微光认出了对方。洛基将匕首收好，索尔也收了手。

"深更半夜来我这干嘛?你怎么总喜欢干这些吓唬人的事?"洛基把门关好，检查了一下索尔的脖子有没有流血，转身就去点燃油灯。

"带你去玩。"索尔摸着脖子跟在洛基后面，这也是他没想到的，洛基的身手竟如此敏捷，他的敏捷度还不如洛基。"现在出发，能赶上日出。"

"侍女们发现我不在怎么办?"omega在油灯后面，半弯着腰，眼里倒映着火苗的模样，alpha看得有些出神，他从未发现洛基的眼睛有这么好看。

"我都打点好了，这几天不会有人来你这里。"索尔情不自禁地在油灯另一面与洛基保持平视，近距离的观察洛基。

"几天?你打算带我去哪里?"

"很多地方，快收拾东西吧，再晚点就看不到日出了。”

上次走得急，他都没看清洛基宫殿里都有什么，趁omega去收拾东西的时间，alpha细细打量他的卧室。

床头有几本书，墙壁上挂着两把长剑，桌上应该是从约顿海姆带过来的水晶。建筑结构没有修改，是阿斯加德的风格，床帐上还挂着七八串金珠子，估计也是约顿的。

“我可以了，走吧。”洛基换了身墨绿色的骑装，手上提了个小箱子。

两人披着斗篷躲过了七帮巡逻侍卫来到后山，索尔准备好的伊犁马栓在入口的树下，一匹棕色，一匹纯黑。

索尔带着洛基往北边的小路离开，穿过小树林后，往西北骑了大半个钟，到达了目的小山坡。

此时正是黎明，离日出还有一会儿。清晨的空气是一天中最好的，洛基深吸一口气，忽然侧头对索尔浅笑着。

"我喜欢这里。"omega下了马，席地而坐。裤子太薄，那些草刺得他痒痒的，换了好几个姿势才舒服。

"我也喜欢。"索尔坐在离洛基一臂远的地方，侧头看着他。

"阿斯加德的亲王都像你这么闲吗?"

“我是回来休息的。”索尔不动声色地往洛基那边挪了挪，"我的职责是领兵打仗，保卫边疆。"

"你是最厉害的么?"

“不是，但我没遇到比我厉害的。”

洛基偏头，饶有趣味的盯着索尔，"好巧，我也没遇到比我更快的。"

索尔始终没明白他们是怎么打起来的，他承认他有放水的成分，他也承认洛基速度很快，而且招式很狡猾。

他们不仅错过了日出，而且因切磋出了汗，不得不随便在某条小河洗澡。

离开小山坡不远有个城镇，洛基第一次吃到阿斯加德民间小吃，没有对比就没有伤害。

约顿海姆对吃食方面没有那么讲究，东西熟了就可以吃，虽然说他们的调味品很单一，但完全没人考虑过加点调料会更好吃。

吃过早餐后，索尔带着他继续往西北处走，路上他看到了一批赶路的商人，看样子不是阿斯加德人，他们穿着更斯文，体格更小。

索尔一路上都没有和他说话，怪安静的。

在又路过一处村庄时，他们换了马匹，索尔买了两把弓箭，说是打猎用的。

一直到黄昏，他们才在一间木屋前真正停了下来。

"这是几年前我贪好玩从一个老猎户手上买下来的。"索尔推开那扇被蛀虫咬过的门，因为太久没来过，里面很脏很乱。木质的东西被蛀虫啃食过，还有很多动物毛。

洛基嫌弃地捂着鼻子，"我不要睡在这里。"

"我也不要。"索尔同款嫌弃。

最后两个人去就近的镇子里找了家旅馆，暂住下来。

这座小镇晚上格外的热闹，许是碰上了什么节日，街道上的人们都提着一盏花灯。

洛基就站在索尔身边看着他拒绝前来送花灯的女孩们，一个接着一个......

"Sorry. He's mine. "不知怎的有点不耐烦，洛基牵起索尔的手，推开一个女孩送过来的花灯。

这什么破节日啊，一点都不好玩。

"不好玩，回去了!"洛基甩开索尔的手，大步不回头地往旅馆方向走。

索尔停在原地看着一点点离他远去的洛基，抬起被洛基拉过的手放在胸口。

刚刚有那么一瞬间，这个位置揪了一下。

“还不走吗?”

距离的太远，他听不清omega在说什么，下意识地奔向他，在左侧，偷摸牵住他的手。

第二天清早，洛基说什么都不肯出门，直到午饭过后才跟着索尔去打猎。

Alpha说，这里本来是王室猎场，因离镇子不远，有些人会去镇子上引诱那些少女再将之抛弃。后来这个猎场就废弃了。

垃圾人在哪个国家都有。

洛基是这么回答的。

林子里的活物不少，能吃的不多。忙活了一下午才得了两只兔子，索尔还下水叉了两条鱼。

他们做了个简易的架子，索尔负责处理，洛基负责清洗，有个瞬间，omega还以为他回到了约顿。

三年前，他第一次去猎场打猎，当时的场景和现在也差不多。

吃完后已是傍晚，按照计划，他们接下来要去山里泡温泉。

洛基带的是纯黑的长袍，下水了也不会透视。换完衣服去到温泉边他才发现，索尔什么都没穿。

“我又不会对你做什么。”索尔察觉到洛基目光的不对劲，'好心'的解释:"真想做什么，穿得再多都是无用。"

"你就是个流氓。"洛基在索尔对面缓缓下水，这个温泉不大不小，是互相伸腿都碰不到的安全距离。

"你觉得是就是吧。"alpha闭上了眼睛放空自己，"劳菲怎么舍得让你来和亲?"

他无法完全放松，洛基就在他的对面，无论从哪个角度他都放松不了。

"为什么问这个?"洛基有些惊讶，他从未想过他们之间会提起这些。

"你很优秀。"索尔回忆了这几天对他的表面了解，实在想不出来劳菲是脑子抽风了还是糊涂了才会把洛基送到阿斯加德。

“想听我的故事，是要付出代价的。”

索尔睁开了眼睛，对面的洛基一副不怀好意的样子，切，他有什么给不起。

"我能满足你的一切条件。"alpha移到离omega很近的地方，近到洛基能看到他眼里的好奇。

这回洛基闭上了眼睛，靠在一边，回想在约顿那段幸福又心酸的日子。

"我是劳菲最小的儿子，母亲是纤弱的穆斯贝尔人。从小就比同龄人要矮小许多，我自知这点，所以学习的方向和兄长们完全不同。"

"他们提升力量与战斗力，我提升技巧与敏捷度，劳菲十三个子女中，我是唯一杀死三头狼的王子。约顿人不喜书籍，书籍的种类也少。他们不看，我要看，他们不学其他种族的语言，我学。"

"我学习一切他们不屑的知识，学习一切能打败他们长处的东西，我曾是劳菲最骄傲，最优秀的儿子。"

"所有人，包括劳菲，包括我自己，都认为约顿王储的位置是洛基劳菲森的。"

他的语气毫无波澜，那些曾拼命获得的东西，本可以让他站在制高点俯视众人，如今却变得讽刺，不值一提。

索尔看着洛基睁开眼睛，复杂的眼神里有不甘，不屑，憎恨，厌恶，原来人真的可以凭靠一个眼神表达如此之多的情绪。

"直到我分化成omega，一切都发生了变化。"洛基抬起手抚摸后颈微凸的腺体，轻轻按压，甜丝丝的信息素伴随着空气散发在他们周围，"我成了他最丢脸，最难以启齿的存在，以至于一成年就被当成工具送到了阿斯加德。"

不占先天优势的洛基付出了多少精力，多少努力才在各方面比他的兄姐更优秀，不难想象，他受了多少苦。

"奥丁死了，你有很多机会离开阿斯加德，去做真正的自己。"索尔伸手揉了揉洛基的脑袋，就像母亲对待孩子那样。

"我的母亲还在约顿，虽然她并没有很爱我，但她是我的母亲。"洛基任由索尔摸着他的头发，视线停在水面，"真正的自己......也许换一种身份，我很愿意在阿斯加德好好活着。"

"一定会的。"等巴德尔根基稳固，你就自由了。

洛基只当索尔在安慰他，新的身份，这是不可能，不存在的事情。其实也没什么，除了无聊点，好吃好喝供着他也没什么不好的。

"在阿斯加德，omega的地位还算不错。强取豪夺是犯法的，用信息素攻击omega是犯法的，阿斯加德有一套完整的，保护omega的律法。"

"不过，王子们一般娶的都是公爵家的孩子，异国的王子公主，为了国家。"

洛基看向索尔，他想起，索尔这老大不小的年纪天天和他混在一起，他没有妻子吗?

“那你呢?你的另一半是王子还是公主?”

“是我深爱的人。”索尔撩开垂在右眉的碎发，认真的看着眼前人，"我会和我深爱的人在一起，不为国家不为他人，只为自己。"

"哦。"洛基撇撇嘴，摊手，"那就是没人要呗，说的那么好听。"

“......"索尔一用力就把洛基的头往水里按。

omega也不是好欺负的，他顺势往上就是一脚，踢在了alpha下巴上。

他们又打了起来。

“一般约顿男人有多高?”

“比你还高两个头。”

“你真的好矮。”

“......我还能长，等着吧你个老男人。”

“你个小屁孩懂不懂什么叫风华正茂!!!”

在那个镇子上又呆了一天后，索尔带着洛基从另一条路回去。

一路上走走停停，索尔也不像来时那么安静，一直都在同洛基说话。

他说，经常熬夜对身体不好，白天的阿斯加德比晚上的还要好玩。

他说，你又不是不能出门，只要没被其他人看见就行。

他说，我随时随地能陪你，但还是要注意身体。

洛基只敷衍着说知道了，他的所有注意力都在沿路的风景上，压根没仔细听索尔的话。

在换马匹的村庄把他们的伊犁马换回来后又留宿了一晚，第二天中午才回到的阿斯加德。

老一辈的人说，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。日子一长，两个人的警惕性逐渐减少，终于有一天被索尔的好友范达尔撞上了两人嬉笑打闹一幕。

从小和索尔玩到大的范达尔表示他已经有十几年没见过索尔笑得这么没心没肺了。

他想靠近他们去八卦八卦，离得还有好远呢，索尔回头就是一个眼刀吓得他立马回头。

也好久没看到他这么吓人的样子了。

半年的时间，索尔带着洛基走遍了金宫附近好玩的地方，还有几次三天两夜的远行。

碰上天气不好，他们会在房间里击剑或肉搏，把屋子搞得一团糟，发誓下一次再也不在房子里打架。事实上只要天气不好，屋子都会遭殃。

偶尔累了不想外出，有时索尔会待在洛基的卧室看书，有时洛基去索尔的宫殿画画，或者聊天，亦或者什么都不说就静静地待在一起。

他们都不再无聊，每一天都是充满期待的，美好的，值得回忆无数次的。

今日万里无云，满天繁星，秋风微凉，索尔在洛基背后三步远的距离观察他。

初见时还不到他的下巴，才几个月时间就长了一大截，再过个两年说不定就比他高了。

不过长高了也好啊，之前小小一只看着就跟小孩一样。

"嘿，boy，"

洛基听到索尔叫他，停下脚步回了头，满天繁星也不及他眼里的星河。

"你想试试亲吻的感觉么?"

omega都没反应过来，他还以为是幻听了。alpha两大步向前捧着他的脸，唇与唇的碰撞更是剥夺了他思考的能力。

这个吻是浅浅的，alpha只亲了一下就放开了他。

"所以，你感觉怎么样?"索尔捧着洛基的脸，眼里满是期待。

洛基呆呆的眨了眨眼睛，好一会才反应过来，刷得一下脸就红了。

alpha再次吻了下去，不同于刚刚，这次他攻略了omega所有，一点点剥夺洛基自主呼吸的权利，直到他呼吸不过来才放开了他。

洛基喘着气，大口呼吸新鲜空气，窒息感令他眼角有生理性泪水流出。alpha笑得像只计谋得逞狐狸，omega觉得现在的他就是狐狸口中的兔子。

索尔没有得到问题答案，洛基猛地一把推开他就逃走了。

真是可爱。

胸膛里好像藏着一只沉睡的鹿，刚刚的吻唤醒了他，此时正四处乱撞，似乎是想找个出口离开束缚他的地方，奔向那个alpha。

洛基将自己埋在被窝里捂着胸口，心脏跳动的速度超乎了他的想象，本能的反应使信息素不受控制的乱窜。

这太突然了，他一点准备都没有。

索尔说只会和深爱的omega在一起，他是他深爱的那个人吗?

可是他的爱还没有索尔的那么多该怎么办?

他喜爱索尔，是在相处之中一点点累积起来的。可是身份摆在那里，他们不会有未来。

这一切该怎么办......

索尔有些后悔一开始就吓到洛基，这都三天了，洛基都没来找他。

那日的情况，天时地利人和，他忍不住也是正常的。

重来一次他依旧会做出同样的选择。

半年了，洛基隐藏的小心思他都能看出来，他就不信他那么明显他能不知道。

现在该怎么办.....直接去找他会不会被轰出去???

打破尴尬的是从前线传回的战报。

索尔要立即出发至边境平定叛乱，就算会被轰出去，他也要去见洛基。

清晨，睁开眼睛就看到索尔的洛基以为自己在做梦，用力揉了揉眼睛，确定是真的索尔，那日的场景不知怎的忽然清晰......

"别害羞了，洛基。"索尔捏了捏洛基有些发烫的脸颊，握住他的手放在腿上，"我要上前线了，可能，会离开很久。"

"前线?你要去打仗?"瞬间那些画面消失不见，随之而来的是心慌。

"现在我还不能带你走，等我回来，一定会给你新的身份，还你真正的自由。"alpha紧紧拥住omega，贪恋地呼吸着芍药花的香味。

洛基清楚真实战场的残酷血腥，他深知那一定比书籍中描述的要恐怖，"要平安归来，缺胳膊少腿我都不要你了。"

他也知自己无法跟着去，无法作出实质性的帮助。只能等，等索尔回来。

"那我走了，要想我啊小坏蛋。"alpha在omega额间留下一吻，恋恋不舍地往窗口去。

一身戎装的索尔没有日常看上去的那么平易近人，想着有好长一段日子见不到他，洛基就想任性一次。

"你总得给我留下点什么吧，殿下。"

omega从后抱住alpha，亲吻着他的腺体，散发着诱人的信息素。

遇见时是惊慌，那么分别时只有疯狂才能刻在心里，只有疯狂才是无可取代。

"你迟到了......不对，你身上这是什么味?"大军早已出发时，范达尔在城门等了两个小时才见到索尔。

"别废话，追上他们才是正事。"

"不，我认为你的终身大事更加要紧。是上次那个吗?你们在一起多久了?有喜事也不告诉我，真不够义气，哎，你等等我啊!!!!......"

转眼间两月有余，洛基发觉自己最近脾气很暴躁，稍有不如意就乱发脾气，搞得那些侍女们每天都小心翼翼的。

嗜睡，天刚黑睡到天亮，早餐后休息一会又能睡到下午。

干呕，时常恶心想吐又什么都吐不出来。

根据医书上的解析，他有极大的概率是怀孕了。

完蛋了。

他一个死了丈夫的Omega怎么怀的孕？

巴德尔刚处理完一沓文书侍卫就来报，洛基要见他。

洛基不来找他，他都快忘了金宫还有这一号人。

他长高了，脸色也好了很多，看来他过得还不错。

“好久不见，还适应在这里的生活吗？”

洛基听得出巴德尔只是象征性问问，不过他可没有这么多时间瞎掰。

“还不错，其实我这次来是有件事情想和你商量。”洛基拿起一旁的茶闻了闻，继续补充道，“在这里的生活确实很不错，我需要什么你给我什么。”

“可我没名没分的生活在这里，失去了自由，也没有权利。”

巴德尔脸色变了变，“你想要什么？”

“我想要自由。”洛基放下茶杯往后靠在椅子上，“在约顿，我只是个不受宠的王子，没有人在意我的死活。”

“你的意思是？”

“我有遗传病，病发身亡，火化入葬。因遗传病死在了阿斯加德，劳菲没有理由可以责怪你。”

“看来你蓄谋已久。”

“昨天的想法。”洛基起身，拍了拍身上不存在的灰，“我离开对你的感情生活还是有帮助的。”

巴德尔不解，这和他的感情生活有什么关系？

“你的Omega，不可能完全不在乎我的存在。按照你们的传统，我随时可以要求你给我个名分。”

南娜温柔贤淑，知书达理，巴德尔完全不相信洛基说的，晚上，他以开玩笑的态度把这件事情告诉了南娜。

“他说的对，我的确很在意他的存在。”意外的，南娜格外严肃，还有些怨念，“只要他想，他可以联合那些老公爵逼你娶他，我能不在意吗？”

“你从来没和我说过这些……我……”巴德尔抚上南娜的脸，然后抱住了她。“我很抱歉。”

“我不想你为难才没说，既然他想走，就如他愿吧。”

心中有了牵挂，无论做什么都以最快的速度完成，为的就是能早点回去，早点见到心爱的人。

事事不如人所愿，边境部落的叛军刚解决完，西边草原部落又开始作妖。

本来打完叛军就能回去了，结果草原那帮蛮汉又不安分。

索尔一气之下，带领着军队用两个月时间打到敌军投降，又用一年时间，占领了西边的草原。

边境部落那群不死心的叛军蠢蠢欲动，为了避免回到一半又要折回，索尔又和他们打了几个月，成功占领边境部落。

永远，不要招惹想回家的Alpha，特别是家里还有个Omega的那种。

这是范达尔在战争中得到的，为数不多的心得。

回到阿斯加德时，是春天，一年中最美丽的季节。

因太过想念洛基，索尔在离金宫还有五天路程时快马加鞭赶了回来。

宫殿里空无一人，所有东西都收拾得整整齐齐。床账上的金珠，墙壁上的长剑，桌子上的水晶，和他离开前没有什么区别。

不过洛基去哪里了？他不是不喜欢出去吗？

在走廊拦下路过的侍女一问，她说洛基得病死了。

“这不可能！”

无辜的侍女被亲王的怒气吓得险些瘫软在地，那怒气十足的信息素，即使身为Beta也有点承受不了。

巴德尔正在处理事情，索尔闯进来时他就注意到那股不正常的信息素。

“洛基怎么会死？是不是有人害他？他那么健康怎么可能得了治不好的病！”

一连串的问题砸向巴德尔，他都没想好怎么回答，更没来得及思考索尔和洛基什么时候变得这么要好，他的兄长就说出令他怀疑人生的话。

“我不信他死了，他的墓在哪里？我要看他的尸体！”

“是火化，没有尸体，索尔。你冷静一点。”

“那我也要看看他的灰，他的墓在哪里？”

巴德尔看索尔这架势真的会去刨坟，无奈之下跟他讲了事情原委。

Alpha的心情在不到一刻钟内大落大起，无奈地叹了口气，“吓死我了。”

“你为什么这么关心他？”巴德尔倒了杯茶给他这位大不了多少的兄长，他刚刚也快被吓死了好吗？

“你废弃继承传统没有？”

“一年前就废弃了，你还没有回答我的问题，索尔。”

“是你嫂子，我们在一起了。”索尔笑着勾着巴德尔的肩膀，“等我把他找回来就举行婚礼。”

“你是嫌我活够了，所以想气死我吗？”巴德尔推开索尔，索尔顺势往门口走去，背后传来巴德尔不满的声音。

“天下Omega千千万万，你偏偏喜欢最不能喜欢的。”

“你要是我弟弟，我早就放逐你了！！”

“索尔奥丁森，你气死我了！！”

Alpha不费吹灰之力就找到了他的Omega。

就在那座他们第一次外出停留过的小镇。

翻新过的剧院开着门，里面的演员正在收拾东西，大约是刚表演完。

地理位置良好的建筑在人们进入镇子那时就会留意到。

Omega忙碌的身影对Alpha来说如同梦境。

他们太久没见。

“Loki。”

收拾东西的洛基貌似听到有谁在叫他，声音很熟悉，很像索尔。

他回过头，身穿银色铠甲的Alpha就站在不远处。幻想过无数次，梦到过无数次索尔来找他的场景，现在的一切和某个梦里一模一样。

他奔向他，如同梦里那般拥抱他，亲吻他，告诉他自己的想念与爱意。

剧院的人惊讶于平日不苟言笑的洛基也有如此激烈热情的一天，不知是谁起了头，他们纷纷鼓掌，唱起了镇子上流传的情歌。

害羞的Omega拉起Alpha就往外跑，连刚刚收拾的东西都不要了。

Alpha跟着Omega的脚步大步向前，他长高了，手也不是软软小小的了，从触觉上感受，现在应该是修长的，骨节分明的。

五官也彻底长开了，清冷，不具攻击性。

第二次走入那家旅馆，洛基把他带到了他的房间，Omega依旧如两年前那般疯狂。

他们侧躺着面对面看着对方，索尔玩着洛基微长的卷发，忍不住又亲了他一下。

“为什么要离开？而且一点提示都没有留给我。”

Omega听着Alpha委屈的怨念，掐了掐长着胡茬的脸，“我在你的卧室里留下了你送我的匕首，你没看到？”索尔震惊，“好，我知道你没看到了。”

“你走后不久，我以为我怀孕了。”洛基凑过去吻着索尔的下巴，“我以为怀孕了所以离开，到了这里后去看了医师才知道，这是假孕，肚子里什么都没有。”

提起这场乌龙，洛基丢脸死了，他出都出来了，也没有什么理由再回去。还好巴德尔给了他很多金子，够他租下这间房子和买家剧院。

“那现在来造个真的？”

“最好能成功。”洛基握着索尔的手，十指相缠，“最好是像你的男孩，你不在的时候，看他当是看你了。”

索尔瞬间停下准备操作的手，“我就是我，孩子再像也不是。”

“另外，巴德尔修改了继承法，回去我就能光明正大和你在一起。”

Alpha亲吻着Omega的嘴角，虔诚地将洛基的手放在胸口，“这是我保证过的，你会以另一种身份生活在阿斯加德。”

“索尔奥丁森的王妃，这个身份可以吗？”

巴德尔找了个合适的身份安在洛基身上，是南娜叔叔家的小儿子。

无人敢质疑，这是王的决定。

婚礼过后一个月，索尔就带着洛基去了封地，那里的规矩少，也没人能管着他们。

他们终是名正言顺，光明正大的在一起了，不必躲躲藏藏，不用躲避旁人。

他们都得到了真正的幸福，真正的快乐。

彩蛋

“你还记得之前，在温泉时你说你能给我想要的一切，现在还算数吗。”某日晚饭过后，正散着步呢，洛基忽然这么一说，索尔的记忆返回几年前，好像是有这么一回事。

“算，什么时候都算数。”

“我想看你穿裙子，就是那种蓬蓬裙。”

“……”索尔想看看洛基是不是开玩笑，Omega眼睛里闪着光，认真的不能再认真了。

“我已经让人做好了，粉色的裙子，待会就穿。”

“Damn，你这是有预谋的。”Alpha吻了吻爱人的手背，摇了摇头。

“不穿一个月不许碰我。”

“！在你眼里我是这种人？我不是怕不能碰你才穿的，我是想你开心才穿的！！！”他能怎么办，他也很无奈，只能用其他方式报复报复这调皮的坏蛋了。


End file.
